


The Troublemakers

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky West, Billy Black, Francis Facilier and Harley of Hearts. These are the four names chosen to go to Auradon, but first, let's take a quick look at them before the time comes for them to leave the Isle of the Lost. Are they happy? Sad? Mad? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don't own Descendants, Disney does.

Vicky West woke up in the morning to a not-so-gloomy day. But weren't all days gloomy on the Isle of the Lost? Well, more or less. Granted the barrier surrounding the Isle reached high up, creating its own inside micro climate which was generally dark and cloudy but there were some rare exceptions of clearer days.

The young witch jumped out of bed (or better said, the mattress on the floor where she slept on) and smirked to herself when she saw the poor amount of grey clouds. It was one of those days. Usually, Vicky didn't gave a damn about the weather but when it was less gloomy outside, less villains came out of their houses like they had an allergy to sunlight. That way, she and her friends could sneak to their favorite place without being bothered. 

She quickly changed to a thin black shirt with long sleeves, a sleeveless mint green leather jacket with ragged fringes on the bottom, dusty leggings with various shades of green underneath a black ragged skirt and black combat boots. She then pulled her dark green hair into a high ponytail, leaving some loose bangs to frame her face.

The girl then jogged down the steps from her room (the attic) to the kitchen and then ran to the front door, grabbing a rotten green apple in the process. It wasn’t tasty, it wasn’t juicy, and it definitely wasn't fresh but she was used to that, she didn't eat for pleasure but to stay alive.

Just when Vicky was about to turn the door knob, a cranky cry made her jump back and turn around to see a middle aged woman with green skin, black hair and a really ugly nose, dressed in a long black dress and a pointy black hat. The Wicked Witch of the West, her mother, was looking down at her with severe eyes.

-And where do you think you're going? - The older witch asked harshly. Vicky backed away from the door. Her mother was scary but not that scary when one became used to her bad mood. 

-Out. - The green haired said with a bored expression and a shrug.

-Oh no. - Her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled further into the house, to the back room that connected the house to the "Used Witchcraft Goods" store they (the Wicked Witch) owned. – I need you to stay and take care of the store.

-But mother, have you seen the weather today? Nobody will come today. – The young witch groaned in frustration before adding with a whisper: - Not that anyone would come any other day.

-That might be so. – The green skinned witch said. – But the store is very dusty and I need you to clean it.

-Mother, you sell useless brooms and cauldrons, the dust gives the store a more… creepy and interesting look don’t you think? – Vicky tried to get away from her mother’s grasp but the older woman was stronger. If something, she only tightened her hold around her daughter’s arm, making Vicky winced slightly.

-Yes, but you know dust makes me sneeze. – The Wicked Witch abruptly released Vicky’s arm, almost throwing her to the ground, once they made it to the store.

The younger witch had to resist the urge to rub her arm in order to avoid showing weakness to her mother but, as most of the abuse she received daily, she was used to it. However, Vicky had plans for that day and wasn’t about to let her mother, or her dusty store, stop her so she stated to formulate a plan.

-Hey, mother? – The green haired called, making the older witch turn to her as she was about to leave. – You want me to be evil, right?

-Well of course. – The Wicked Witch answered rolling her eyes, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-And being evil means, among other things, to ignore rules and be selfish, am I right? – Vicky smirked as she saw the door half open to the street from the corner of her eye.

-Where are you trying to get with this? – Her mother asked, crossing her arms in boredom.

-I just think you’ll be really proud of me because… That’s what I’m about to do. – Before her mother could process what was going on, Vicky turned as quickly as she could and made a run for the front door of the door, stepping into the street and running with all her might.

The young witch heard her mother calling furiously after her as she ran way and knew she was in for a punishment when she came back. Oh well, it was worth it. Besides, seeing her mother mad was funny. Vicky would never be the evil copy of her mother like the older witch wanted, everyone knew that. Ever since she was little, she was different from all the villain kids. Why? Because she could see beyond them with the help of a book she always carried around in her bag out of fear her mother would find it and throw it away, even though the green skinned witch never went to the attic.

As Vicky had predicted, there was close to no one on the street. The only few people walking around were mostly minions, forced outside by their masters to do their biddings. The young witch slowed her pace as she reached her first destination: The house of the Queen and King of Hearts.

Vicky rounded the big house made of stone (it resembled a castle) until she reached the back. Then, she grabbed a few pebbled and threw them through the window, not caring to check if it was opened or close. A high pitched “Ow” was heard seconds later, apparently it was open.

Harley, the “princess” of Hearts, peeked out the window and frowned down at a laughing Vicky while rubbing the spot on her head where the pebbles had hit her.

-That hurts, you know? – Harley cried angrily, which caused the young witch to laugh even more.

-I’m sorry. – She said between laughs. – Get down here and I’ll take a look at it.

-Ok. – Harley said before disappearing in her room. The house of the family of the Hearts had many secret passageways the two of them had discovered when they were little. One of them connected Harley’s bedroom to the front yard of the house. Vicky walked calmly to the front of the house where Harley was waiting for her.

She was wearing a sleeveless knee length black dress with two white vertical stripes on the front, each with a line of small red hearts in the middle, a red cape that reached just above her ankles with a pattern of with and black on the right side and an “H” inside a big white heart on the left side. She was also wearing high heeled black boots and her hair was partially loose with a portion in a side ponytail, hold in place by a little heart crown shaped hair band. Yep, Harley loved heart shapes.

Vicky approached her smaller best friend and stood took a look at the top of her head, using her fingers to get Harley’s blond hair out of the way.

-Nop. No blood or bruise there. – The green haired smirked, crossing her arms. Harley looked at the witch in disbelief.

-You sure? I think there’s a bump. – The princess pouted and Vicky wasn’t sure if she was seriously in pain or just being childish but the latter was more likely.

-Well… I’ll grab some ice for you to put there and it’ll get better. – Vicky searched again between her friend’s blond locks but didn’t find any bump. However, if Harley said she felt it, she might as well play along.

The two of them walked together through the almost empty streets. Apart from being an almost sunny day, it was still early and the majority of the Isle populations was still asleep, which made the two girls feel free to speak loud and walk around like the streets were theirs. They would have done that anyways.

As promised, Vicky broke into Ursula’s fish and fries and stole a bit of icy from the freezer containing the fish.

-It smells fishy. – Harley joked and giggled, squeezing her nose with one hand and using the other to hold the ice against her head.

Vicky hurried her the rest of the way, out of the city and into the woods to their secret place: A small lake with a water fall inside of a natural wall made of various types of stones of different sizes. The water wasn’t very clean but they didn’t went there to swim. They went there because the noise of the water falling against the surface of the lake would muffle every word they spoke to anyone outside the stone wall.

When they arrived, they noticed two male figures sitting by the water. The one sitting farthest from the water had very old and dirty looking pirate shorts and white blouse with a ripped black vest. He was bare footed, his skin had smudges of dirt his spiky dark hair was very oily, like he hadn’t bathed in weeks which, speaking about Billy Black, the only pirate afraid of water, that sure was the case.

The other was a tall figure, standing like a stick near the edge of the lake. He had dark skin, short curly dark brown hair and was wearing a dark red dress shirt underneath a purple suit with matching dress pants and ceremony black shoes and top hat with a skull. Around his neck hanged a creepy head and a weird looking tooth… or bone.

-What’s up with the suit? – Vicky asked as both girls made their way to the boys.

-I was my dad’s. It was either wearing it or having him making that weird voodoo dance. – Francis Facilier grunted with frustration, making all his friends burst into laughter. – Oh shut up!

-I have to say… - Billy got up and rubbed his chin, faking thinking. – It does look good on you, mate.

Francis grabbed the young pirate by the arm and made a movement to throw him in the unclean looking water of the lake which made Billy scream in fear. Of course Francis didn’t throw him, he just wanted to scare his smaller friend and the look of terror on Billy’s face as he tried desperately to get away from the dark skinned guys was priceless.

-Don’t you ever dare to mock me again, understood? – Francis threatened with a rather serious tone and a scary gaze.

-Aye Aye, I promise. Now please let me go! – Billy begged. Francis dropped him in the nearest rock. He hadn’t been holding him with too much force but it was enough to make the young pirate cough. Or maybe it was from the scare.

Vicky was still laughing at the scene in front of her when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Harley with a hopeful smile.

-Can I go search for flowers? – She asked. The young witch looked at her friend in confusion. There weren’t any flowers near, only weed and darken grass and it wasn’t the first time they’d been there but, again, if Harley wanted to search for flowers, Vicky had to play along.

-Sure. – She sighed. – Just don’t wander too far, you don’t wanna get lost like the last time.

Harley smiled widely and nodded as she then beamed happily to the nearest trees and looked down. Vicky walked closer to the boys and sat down on the rocks.

-How is she? – Asked Francis.

-Can’t you see for yourself?! She’s not well, dumbass! – The young witch snapped back at them in anger before turning again and taking a breath to calm herself down. The boys didn’t even twitched, they were used to the green haired girl’s sudden outbursts.

-Maybe going to Auradon will help her. I heard they can give some kind of therapy. – Francis spoke as if nothing had happened. Vicky had to agree. As much as she didn’t like the idea of going to Auradon, she knew it would be better for Harley.

-She isn’t cut out for this place. None of us is. – The green haired mumbled loud enough for her friends to hear.

-Yeah but we ain’t cut out for Auradon either. – Billy said louder. – I mean there are more rules than there are fungus on my father’s feet. And not to mention that I’d be forced to take… - He trembled with disgust at the thought of it. – bathes.

-When was the last time you bathed by the way? – Vicky asked purely out of curiosity as she turned back to him.

-Last month. It took four of my step mothers but they managed to get slightly cleaner. – Billy groaned not proud, making Francis and Vicky laugh.

-Ok, returning to what’s important. – The young witch started. – Since when do we care about rules? We don’t follow them here, why would we follow them there?

-Oh, I don’t know. – Billy said sarcastically – Maybe because they can send us back?

-They won’t send us back. – Vicky said calmly but the others only looked puzzled at her. – Don’t you get it? Why do you think they picked the four of us? Why do you, Billy, think they picked you out of all of Black Beard’s children?

-Do you think Mal had something to do with this? – Francis asked. Just the sound of that traitor’s name send chills down Vicky and Billy’s spines.

-Oh you bet. I’m sure this is that little hypocrite’s way of asking for forgiveness. Man, I get sick just by thinking of it! – The young witch’s eyes filled with anger as she fixed a random point in the distance to stare at. – She thinks she can just bring us to Auradon and hope we will forgive her? No way! Not after what she has done! – Vicky was now gripping her sleeves so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and her breathing was fast. Billy and Francis weren’t must better either. They didn’t care whether or not Mal and her friends were traitors to the Isle, their feud started way before that.

-So what are we going to do? – Asked Francis with a frown. Vicky stood up and tuned to them with a determined and stern look, her hands still in fists by her sides.

-We’re going. – She said firmly. – If they want us in Auradon, then they’ll have to endure the whole package.

-What about her? Don’t you think she’s an easy target? – Billy pointed to a spot behind the green haired where Harley was happily and obliviously inspecting the ground with a smile on her face. The young witch’s features softened for a split second before she turned coldly to the boys again.

-It’s also for her we’re doing this. Francis is right, she can have therapy there but you are also right Billy, those so called “heroes” can be cruel too but we will be there to protect her.

-Like always. – Both Billy and Francis nodded at the same time.

The three friends smirked in anticipation of how would their lives in Auradon be like. It wasn’t going to be easy but they were up for the challenge. Of course their parents would try to foist and evil plan on them but they would just ignore them. They had their own purposes, and besides, their parents wouldn’t be able to reach them once the passed the barrier.

They sat there for some more time just thinking and sharing all kinds of ideas for pranks to pull once in Auradon, and now that Vicky and Francis would have their magic they could think big… or as big as two beginners could manage. It wasn’t long before a frustrated and sad looking Harley walked to them and sat between Francis and Billy.

-I didn’t find any flowers. – She said. Vicky already knew this would be the outcome, but still she managed to smile at her.

-Don’t worry princess. – Francis said cheerfully as he placed a hand on Harley’s shoulder. – Tomorrow you’ll get to pick as much flowers as you want. – The blond looked at him and beamed in happiness.

-Promise? – She asked hopeful.

-Aye mate. Tomorrow we’ll take you to a great and far way place. – Billy completed as cheerfully as he managed. Harley looked excitedly between her three friends.

-Really? Where are we going? – She asked with a mix of excitement and confusion. Then her eyes landed on the young witch in front of her, waiting for a response. Vicky sighed and smiled.

-Auradon. – She said, a grin starting to form on her lips – We’ll bring trouble to Auradon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’M ALIVE!!!! Eheh, I told you I was going to be busy. I’m sorry for the long wait but live happens, I got sick then school started and my live is crazy right now (That’s right, I have a live out of the internet)  
> Also, YAY we got to meet the Troublemakers sooner than I’d planed! I was planning on writing something with Jay and Audrey first but inspiration wasn’t coming so I had to drop that idea for now and instead wrote this. However, I can’t promise I’ll bring them to Auradon in the next chapter.  
> So what do you think of my OCs? Yay or Nay? I’d really love to know your opinion so please don’t be a silent reader.  
> Have a good day.


End file.
